Games, fights, lyrics and a lot more to come
by Jemika
Summary: Allen Walker, a university student, finds his life shifting in a new direction, when Lavi drags him to meet his friends.  New encounters, some pleasant and others maybe not so...
1. Encounters in a metal box

**I'm an M desu. In other words a masochist. Kami-sama, it's sad how I can admit it so easily.**  
**Apparently, I've just finished fretting over my first fanfic (Moody Circumstances) like my life depended on it, and immediately started typing away at yet another one... **  
**-.-; **

_**I wanted to say thank you to all you amazing people out there, actually reading, and even reviewing my fantasy-gone-wild =^^=**_  
_***chu***_

**So~ HERE GOES NOTHING!**

* * *

"Lavi, I don't mind if you leave me behind and have your fun. I'm fine with going home.."

Endless corridors, framed by metal walls that were thickened by the layers of graffiti on them, and the smell of dust that surprisingly didn't make him sneeze.

"Allen-kun~, watarya sayin'! It's about time ya joined me! It's gonna be fun!"

Allen himself wasn't so sure though. Lavi had dragged him into an underground ..um.. gamer/music/other stuff place. He still didn't get the hang of what it was, but he didn't think that he would want to find out anyway.

It wasn't his type of thing. He was kind and gentle, and yet just a little too closed up to people he didn't know. Lavi lived with him long enough to know that. They studied in the same university, attended the same courses and even shared one bedroom.

Right now, looking at Lavi's back, he realized that his feisty friend was probably the polar opposite of him – so lively and outgoing. And mischievous. He was definitely going to drag him into some kind of mess.

Right now, looking at Allen's back, he realized that his caring friend was almost certainly the polar opposite of him – so fragile and no - not innocent after all the year's he had spent with his booze-and-babes uncle, but fairly close to that. And that strange purity was what attracted him to Allen in the first place.

"Ah! We're here!"

After about 59 corridors and another couple of tunnels they reached a gigantic metal door.

_"Do they store coke* here or something? What's with all the tunnels and turns?.."_ Allen's face was almost comical as the thoughts raced through his head. His eyes were wide, then narrowed, then wide again, an edgy smile going on and off his face.

At the same time, the steel door opened with somewhat of a screech, sending dust up into the air.  
Allen eyed a wobbling silhouette amongst the dust and just about when his vision was accurate again, he saw that thing land on the floor with a **'plop'**. Moreover it let out a high-pitched and slurred sound. And even moreover, it was a person.

"Eek! He's dead! Lavi!"

"No Allen don't worry..-"

Just then the 'corpse' looked up, two eyes with purple bags below from under a hoodie, and let out a grin before plunking itself face down on the ground again.

"It's for real! It's coke! It's shrooms! He's drugged!" Allen shrieked, snorted and even screeched simultaneously before spinning round and starting off to run for his dear life on his wobbly legs, only to bump into Lavi.

"Lavi, you too…!"

Lavi doubled over. No – actually, he quadrupled over and rolled into something resembling a carpet that was leaking out tears of laughter.  
"All-len! Khaha..bhahha~!" He sniffed his tears away. "**BAHAHAH!**..."

Allen never lacked intelligence, character or strength. So, using his existing strength, he sent Lavi flying into the nearest wall.

They've calmed to a suitable extent, and Lavi managed to speak.

"We're not drug dealers or anything of th- pfft~!"

"Lavi if you wanna speak then speak." Allen's patience was running low, and even though he was a kind person, he seemed to have a second side to him, and today, he was sure generous in showing it to Lavi.

"What's all the commotion about?" came a gruff voice that was steadily nearing.

Allen then saw a man that looked like he was made of muscle, just like a badass from a video game. He probably ate vans for breakfast.

_"Delinquent…yakuza..!"_

Lavi read the thoughts that were so clearly displayed on Allen's face, and Allen's view on the current situation sent him into laughing fits.

"Oh Lavi, hey. Didn't see you there."

Lavi did look like he became one with the wall, after Allen's display of his infamous second side.

"Yo~ Marie." Lavi wiped away a teardrop from his green eye.

Allen faced the supposedly not-delinquent and not-yakuza guy, amazed by how such a tough-looking punk had such a girlie name.

"And what's your name, kid?"

"Allen W-walker." Allen was nervous, his usual nervousness now weighed down by the guys size.

"Hahah so Allen it is," Marie smiled at him, "My name's Marie. And this is…" He continued, lifting the hoodied druggie from the floor, "Daisya. Don't worry about him. The noise you two caused could be heard over the music and my headphones as well." He chuckled.

"Well anyway, welcome to the Black Order!**" He concluded, guiding him inside the place.

Allen processed the information while walking: a, Marie seemed like a nice guy, b, the druggie was not to be minded, c, Marie was wearing huge headphones and Allen could actually hear music from them from a three meter distance and d, he realized that there was actually music playing inside.

A female voice was heard; it resembled the chiming of bells, so sweet. She was accompanied by a keyboard. The music was live, Allen was sure of it. He was curious to see who it was…

They entered.

Allen was taken aback by the size of the place. It was huge, to say the least. From his perspective it was like a metal box that could fit the entire earth.

They proceeded towards a kind of bar stand, that upon further inspection turned out to be…metal. Now how surprising was that…

Lavi plopped down into a comfy, bright orange chair and patted the one next to him, offering Allen a seat. Allen sat down, looking around. Some interesting looking machines and other things he didn't see often. Also an area of carpeted ground caught his eyes – a little unusual in this place of… the cold and strong material used for many purposes in life***. In fact, it did seem like all the Earth's metal resources were gathered here. The about only things that brightened up the place was the graffiti, some of the furniture and that intriguing patch of carpeted space in the far away right corner.

"Wadyou want, coffe, beer?" Marie came up to him and smiled. Allen was a little shy, though already recognizing Marie as a great guy, still a little tense. Yes, communicating wasn't really his thing, but he just made a new friend, right? With his friends it was easy; he knew that he'd open up to him in no time.

"I'm having strawberry milk," Marie added, aware of the boy's nervousness and trying to help him out there.

"Get some cognac for him! Cognac~" Lavi grinned, and then proceeded with humming a lively tune.

"Why thank you, ass~" Allen replied, mimicking Lavi.

"Then cognac it is," Marie said.

"No no!" Marie laughed heartily at Allen's alarmed face.

"Right boy, how bout' I make you a special Pokka cappuccino and cream mix?" Marie grinned.

Allen nodded and smiled to himself. This was nice, a feeling of having people by your side that cared enough to make you feel like you belong.

* * *

**~Sob~ Im so happy for Allen :33**

***: coke- cocaine (wrote just in case)**  
****: my...imagination sure is endless xD**  
*****:now what could that be...no seriously guys, it's not my fault almost everything there is metal..actually it is, since I made that place 0.0;**

**I have a lot in mind, this fanfic is practically writing itself, I'll post the next chap on the 24th, but if I may ask you to R&R, and I do believe I can, then I shall ask you: _Minasan R&R kudasai!_ And I will sleep peacefully... *chu***


	2. More Encounters, a new voice

**Tada! I met my date! 23rd August, 21:05!  
I'm not sure if you feel bored reading all this, but since I enjoy it, so I thought it would be better to not rush things and take all the time I have, which I most definitely have a lot of :3**

**So here it is, yet another chap! And I'll never get tired of saying: R&R onegai!**

* * *

"Alright, I doubt Usagi told you anything about this place, judging from your reaction earlier," Marie said, to Allen's amusement referring to Lavi as Usagi (rabbit). "Well in short, this is a place where Lavi, Daisya, I and some others, a close circle of friends, gather and do what we like to do. You hear the music? Well, see that tall balcony type of thing behind you?" he gestured, "We have a stage there, and right now Lenalee and Miranda are practicing there. We'll go to see them in a minute."

"Lenalee's a real bab-!" Lavi's voice was muffled with a pillow.

"We also have lots of gamer equipment, and you told me you were quite the gamer, well I'm sure we have stuff we can surprise you with!" Marie grinned. Allen grinned back. "And of course we have training ground as well, all of us practice martial arts and there's a wide variety of fighters you can meet here."

Allen was nodding vigorously throughout the whole description, he was really ecstatic: not only had he met an amazing person, and was going to meet more, but this place seemed just as awesome as well!

"You practice any martial arts, boy?"

Allen nodded, "I prefer gaming, but Lavi taught me some jujutsu. As for music, I can play the piano."

"Ah that's good, it's real good!"

"Yes, my honey is amazing~" Lavi choked on his words, as he was muffled by yet another pillow, this time coming from a certain white-haired newcomer.

Marie laughed, "Your guys are really close. Well, I look forward to spending more time with you! Why don't we go up now to check on the girls?"

"Sure."

They all got up and proceeded towards the stairs next to the balcony, with Lavi grabbing Allen's waist and earning a right hook from his 'honey'.

The soft chime of the keyboard and the angelic voice of a girl were getting louder and louder, and were at their loudest as the boys climbed to the top. The music performed was pop. Allen lifted his head up, and his eyes spotted a slim, short-haired girl, a really beautiful one at that, of something like Chinese origin. Her pastel pink lips emitted the sound he was so mesmerized by. Behind her, he saw a slightly shorter and older brunette, with eyeliner thick around her eyes, standing in front of the keyboard, drowned in the music she was playing.

Marie started 'singing' along to the song, out of tune and changing the pitch, it didn't look like he was singing badly on purpose. Allen concluded that this guy **did not** sing. But played an instrument instead. The Chinese girl's eyes snapped open, and the other brunette stopped playing. They both turned around slowly… and:

"**MARIE!" **The Chinese girl ran towards him, ready to drop-kick him, when she spotted Allen. She froze in mid-air, landing swiftly on her toes. "Hey there cutie! Sorry for that, it's just that this lump of muscle there doesn't have any voice, and instead of helping out with the drums, he seems bent on ruining the song…" Her sweet-but-not-sweet smile was becoming bigger and bigger sending a shiver down Allen's spine.

"How rude!" Marie replied, in mock hurt.

Lavi stepped in, chuckling: "This babe here is Lenalee," he said, attempting to give her a slap on the ass, but instead earning a poke in the eye. "Mmmm..Ow! But she is strict~," Lavi sang sadly, before laughing. "And this is Miranda, she is Marie's girl," Lavi grinned, though not attempting to abuse her in any way. Allen shuddered at the though of what would have happened if he did try.

"Umm…My name's Allen…Nice to meet you." He smiled nervously.

"Nice to meet you sweetie," Lenalee said, bending down and giving him a peck on the cheek, making Allen's head erupt from the blush.

"Same here!" Miranda replied cheerfully, giving a slight bow.

"Alright now since we're here, Allen why not show us some of your piano skills?" Marie offered to the flushed boy, pointing at the keyboard.

"Waah you can it play as well?" Miranda's eyes lit up.

Allen nodded and started walking slowly towards the keyboard, with Lavi shouting at his back:  
"Go honey~ H O N E Y! Ho~ne~y!"

Allen remembered the red-hair's nickname, Usagi, and decided that from now on, whenever he called him Honey~, he would answer with **369 Usagi's in his face**. Ah..that made him feel good. An evil smirk appeared on his face, quickly replaced by an angelic smile as he turned around to ask them:

"A classical piece, or a song with lyrics?"

"Hmm, try a classical first and then maybe we can try a song together?" Marie suggested.

"Sure. Umm..okay..something simple like, Joplin's entertainer?"

They all nodded energetically, and he started playing the lively melody, a smile playing on his face, his fingers dancing around like acrobats. When the song was over, Lavi was busy dancing in circles and humming the tune, Marie grinning and the girls holding hands and swaying to the beat. It took them quite a while to stop showering him with compliments.

"You're amazing boy, join out band, eh?" Marie asked.

"No! We want him in ours!" Lenalee protested.

"Oi oi, you already have a keyboard."

Lenalee and Miranda were defeated.

"A band?" Allen asked shyly.

"Yeah!" Lavi answered. "When we said we practice music, Lenalee and Miranda do their own thing and we actually have a boy's band, though some members are away right now. We may practice each one alone but we also have official rehearsals when we play together! And~ we need a key board, ho-ney!" He winked at the timid boy.

"Let's just try and perform a song we all know, and then you tell us what you've decided, k?"

Lavi's face lit up with a grin. "Marie-kun~, let's do the O2 by Orange Range! Ne-ne? Pleease!"

Marie chuckled, "Do you by any chance know this song, Allen? Lavi screwed my brain out with it, he's hooked on the damn song!"

"Yeah… I showed it to him…" Allen replied warily.

Marie burst out laughing: "Hahah! Alright let's do this then!"

Marie was set on the drums, Allen on the keyboard and Lavi on the electric guitar.

"You know, it's a shame," Lavi said, "Daisya would be perfect here as well…"

"At your service!" The hoodied druggie appeared out of nowhere and proceeded towards the stage.

**"Eeek!" **Allen shrieked and nearly fell backwards. _"The druggie…!"_

"Oh hey there kid, my name's Daisya…uh I tried saying hi before but you frieked out.."

_"You fricking fell face flat on the ground!" _Allen screamed in his mind.

"Dude, you're gonna scare him again. Allen this is Daisya, he got kicked out from his house and he's gone high on coffee, not getting any sleep for the past few days. So as I said don't worry, this is temporary, he doesn't always look like th-"

"Oi don't make it sound like I look like a drunkie!"

"More like a druggie" Marie answered.

"OI!"

They all laughed.

"Anyway time to get started! Daisya get your place."

"What do you play on?" Allen asked curiously, eyeing the drugg- khem, Daisya.

"B-b-bee-b-**BEATBOX**!" Daisya rapped into the microphone and grinned.

Lavi leaned in into his microphone: "One, two, one two three four!"

The completeness and unity of the sound surprised all of them. The words and the notes flowed, everyone grinning like mad, it was perfect.

_Asa mo, yoru mo, koi kogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru_  
_Tatakai wa yukue shirazu_  
_Ashita to kinou no kousaten de, majiwaranai kimi to boku_  
_Ima iku yo, boku wa nagareboshi!..._

_Yearning for you morning and night, I'll become a star! I'll protect you, not knowing where the battle is_  
_At the crossing of tomorrow and yesterday, you and I don't intersect_  
_Now here I go, I'm a shooting star!_

Allen was started by the voice of his best friend, so lively and so Lavi-like in a way, it felt so good, so right..

Then Daisya's beatbox part came in. He gave the song a unique beat – it was awesome, he almost laughed at loud!

I continue to fight  
I continue to **FIGHT!**

Lavi screamed the two english lines, losing control at the last word. They all went mad, and became one as they erupted in the chorus:

_Mitsume ai te to te wo kasanete_  
_Garasu goshi no kimi to boku_  
_Konna ni mo soba ni iru no ni_  
_Kurai yami wo masshiro ni someru yo_  
_Deguchi no nai kimi no moto e_  
_Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi_

_You and I gaze at each other, layer our hands, passing the glass_  
_Even though we're this close together_  
_I'll paint the pitch darkness pure white, without an exit_  
_I'm a shooting star that slashes through fate back to you_  
_Now I will snatch away your overflowing tears_

Suddenly, the beat of the drums stopped. Then the guitar stopped. And so did Lavi's singing.

Allen heard himself…he realized he had been singing along as well. He face turned beet red, embarrassed for acting so crazed.

"Now, that is a voice," Maria said slowly, "…have you told us that you sang?"

Allen shook his head, "I..I n-n-n-never d-did." The scale of his stuttering was almost hilarious.

"I only heard him sing in the shower while washing himself with a purple sponge made of…," Lavi commented, starting to spout nonsense after that, due to the shock from hearing his friend's voice.

His voice was, clean…pure…**alive**. It was amazing, different from anything they had heard. It looked like it would mix perfectly with any instrument, any song.

They all surrounded him, as though he was the rarest specimen on earth. Allen sank in his boots.

"Allen, can you come at four tomorrow? You free that time?" Marie asked.

Nod. Nod. Allen still wanted to live. The guys – and even the girls! – circling him looked…sinister.

"It'll be a band rehearsal, we'll be glad to see you there!" Daisya didn't even try to look sweet, that druggie just grinned, pulling the hoodie over his head.

"Now, let's get some drinks downstairs, how bout it?" The sinister aura disappeared, and the five made their way to the stairs, with Allen trailing behind them.  
He had just 'agreed' to joining a band, consisting of a rabbit, a muscleman named Marie, and a druggie. Marvelous, is it not?

He chuckled to himself, whatever jokes he made in his head, he knew that he was actually warming up to these people, and it was only his first day. This was…the start of something.

* * *

**Kanda has yet to appear T_T just like I said, gomen~ There's nothing you can do about me and me being an ass though~ :P**

**I wont announce the date for the next chap, it'll all depend on my muses, meaning you, wonderfull readers! And my inspiration-kun =^^=**

***chu***


	3. The next day, a vamp friend

**Ciao~! Thank you, all you sweet people, who cared enough to favourite, subscribe, and read, let alone review this story! T^T**

**I ended up writting 6 pages today, resulting in a 10 page chap, (0.0) so I decided to split it into two.**  
**That means no Kanda just yet, BUT we are close my friends! C:**

**You can hate me, but then I will cry. Nah, just kidding.  
**

* * *

"Ah, I'm worn out," Allen plunked himself onto the black couch, in the cozy living room of the apartment that he shared with his red-haired amigo, Lavi.

"Yeah, but you can't say that you didn't have fun, honey~!"

"Oi, stop with the honey will ya, Usagi-kun?" Allen grinned at Lavi, since he knew his friend was right: Today probably the best day of his life, however cliché that might have sounded.

"Hah! You look like you want to hug me and squeeze m-." Allen would never tire from throwing pillows at the perv..

"I do owe you a big thanks," Allen smiled, taking of his coat since he realized that it was much warmer in the room than outside. "All these amazing people, I should have met them sooner. Really…thank you."

"A 'thanks' won't bring me any profit," Lavi walked behind Allen's back nonchalantly, bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek. "But since you're so cute, I'll let you off, honey~."

"LAVI kono _HEN_TAI YARO!" Allen yelled at the white wall behind him, Lavi was long gone. "That bastard…he escaped. Usagi, beware! I'm not feeding you tonight!" he shook his fist in the air. He grin-smirked and proceeded to the kitchen to make a ONE PERSON meal. Actually no – a two person meal – he would eat them both himself.

_"I love you_  
_You love me_  
_We're best friends_  
_Like friends should be_  
_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you…_  
Won't you say you lo…" Lavi pranced about in the rain that started just a while ago. The trees rustled and there was hardly anyone outside. "It sure is cold…"

Nevertheless, he really enjoyed walking. The crunching of the leaves under his boots, the soft and sometimes violent howling of the wind, and of course, the lack of people in such weather and at this hour, left him at peace with his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Allen happily munched down the two dishes of over-salted curry that he had cooked and proceeded to the cupboard when he heard a cell phone ring. The phone was Lavi's, and Allen found it in his bedroom, screeching at the top of its lungs. Well, he decided to wait for Lavi to come back and see for himself who had called.

_"That reminds me, where is that Usagi?" _Allen pondered, his gaze shifting to the window in their room. "Ah! It's raining buckets! Where did he go, without his cell?" Allen sighed, since he knew that it was so like Lavi to leave and then return with a cold, and a goofy smile on his face. He returned to the kitchen, and after gobbling down half a cheesecake with 2 cups of Earl Gray tea with brown sugar, he went to bed, satisfied.

Lying under the covers, he kept on eyeing the tear-stained window, trying to convince himself that his red-haired, inane-looking friend was actually a sensible grown-up and that if he decided to have yet another walk in the rain at midnight, that he was fully aware of what he was doing. He sighed again. Then his thoughts travelled to today's events, and he remembered all the amazing people that he would see again tomorrow. He was slowly dragged into a sweet dream, with a calm smile playing on his face.

"Wake up and sing~!"

All Allen saw was a fluff of red hair, before instinctively kicking the creature in the gut.

"Ah! What was that for!" Lavi pouted, getting up from the carpeted floor.

"Lavi where were you? Did you go to your lover or strip club or something? So late in the night! And in the rain!" Lavi's face, the face of a friend that disappeared the day before without his cell, in the rain, at midnight. First thing in the morning. The ultimate way to ruin his mood.

"I told you many times, there's no one for me except you honey~" Lavi sang, jumping backwards so as not to get kicked again.

"If you get a date I'll rest in peace, Perv-Usagi!" Allen growled.

"Ma-ma, don't get angry. I'm safe and healthy~! It's time to get up!"

"No. It's cold, let me sleep." Mumble, mumble.

"Sorry, no can do. We don't have courses today, but we do have a meeting, don't we? Don't you want to go, to the Black Order that is? It's already two! The meeting's in two hours."

Halfway through the statement, Allen whizzed past the red-head, with the bathroom door slamming behind him. Lavi chuckled to himself.

* * *

"But the pancakes you make really are the best!" Allen purred, while the two boys walked across a boulevard, their frozen hands tucked in their pockets.

"Why of course!" Lavi grinned at his friend. He had great knowledge of many different countries and their cuisine; he studied history and was truly outstanding. His sense of salt and spices was perfect as well, and it was what Allen lacked, so usually Lavi was the one to cook at home.

And so, happily discussing their breakfast and Lavi's talent, they gradually reached their destination. Allen still felt nervous before going in; it did look like a druggie hideout after all. And the entrance was hidden by heaps of junk. Heaps of it.

"Only after you," Allen smiled sweetly and gestured.

"Why thank you, honey," Lavi answered, earning a punch to his side that knocked him off balance, sending him flying into a heap of rubbish bags and something that resembled chicken mash leftovers, leaking from them. Lavi, being Lavi, attempted to hug Allen, who swiftly stepped aside and proceeded towards the now cleared entrance. But then realizing that he didn't have a clue which corridors led to the huge room, he waited politely for Lavi to go in first.

* * *

"Wow Usagi! Is rubbish raiding your new hobby as of late?" Marie eyed Lavi skeptically as he took of his shirt and let pieces of puree and some other god-knows-what substance plop onto the floor.

"Oh, not at all! I was a little hungry and Allen encouraged me to have a snack at the entrance," Lavi explained blissfully, eyeing his happy-go-lucky-looking friend, who was occupied by his own thoughts.  
Allen felt a little guilty for doing what he had done, but then again it was Lavi so he guessed it was alright, he would change into the spare clothes he had anyway… His gaze travelled to his friend and then to his now bare torso: He did find it attractive in its own way. Lavi was handsome, but then again, in his own way. Despite Lavi's many indirect proclamations of love and direct sexual harassment, he knew that it was just playing around, and that what he himself felt for Lavi was friendly affection, and as for his body, simply appreciation.

"Heh~? What, craving my body honey?" Lavi purred, spinning around for Allen to see his torso from every angle, a grin plastered on his face. "Aren't I godly?"

Allen blushed at the thought how he must have looked from the guy's point of view. "Did you gain a few kilos?" was his reply.

"Oi! You eat three times as much as me, you glutton! I'm in perfect shape!"

Allen ogled at him as he did a few **very** stripper-like moves. _"Jeez…I don't even want to think where he learned something so disturbing…"_

Marie looked like he was jizzing his pants laughing as he watched them from afar. "Usagi, quit fooling around, you'll catch a cold!"

"That reminds me, where are the others? Lenalee, Miranda and Daisya?" Allen turned to him.

"Oh, Miranda's not here today, whereas Daisya, Lenalee and one more person, we call him Krowry, are at the in that little soundproof room over there. The gaming room," Marie gestured with his eyebrows. "Wanna check on them boy?" he asked and Allen replied with an eager nod.

"Give him earphones!" Lavi stopped and reminded Marie, just before they entered.

"Oh my, sorry I almost forgot! Cause I always have mine on!" Marie gasped, "Here you go boy, make sure you wear them tight or you'll go deaf," he warned, handing him the huge mufflers.

"Didn't he say it was just a gamer r-?" Allen wondered, while adjusting the soft, white object on his head. His thoughts were muffled halfway, from the noise he could more than hear even THROUGH HIS EARPHONES… It felt like he was on a building site, sitting right next to a drill, or rather being drilled, when in fact there were only three people in the average-sized room.  
The first one to catch his eyes was Daisya, who was laughing hysterically, and swearing his ass off as he kept kicking a metal object that was most probably the unit for the game console.  
Second up was a (_freaking hell!_?) vampire-looking man, who seemed to be sobbing and occasionally letting out high pitched squeaks. Those were probably what caused the drill-gone-wrong sound. He looked panic-stricken and was pleading for someone to spare him.  
The last had to be Lenalee, at least logically, who looked like a chunk of frenzied seaweed. Black-dark green hair and a green dress, with a mad-driven expression on her face, followed by something along the lines of: "No fricking way! **Die you moffo**!" and then a series of high quality Chinese curses.

Allen took a precarious step back, when suddenly all the noise stopped. Marie had turned the screen off through a remote control and the vampire guy, who had been holding his breath, apparently, finally resumed his breathing. He then turned around with a thankful expression on his face, since he was just saved from a virtually painful death. Lenalee and Daisya also spun round, not looking so happy.

"Guys, chill, you're scaring the boy.." Marie sighed.

"Oh my!" Lenalee gasped, realizing that the new boy was also there. "Sorry honey!" She flew up to Allen, embracing him.

Allen twitched upon hearing 'honey' from yet one more person, but relaxed knowing that it was only Lenalee. Then he tensed up, remembering the "**DIE YOU MOFFO**!" scene that took place just two minutes ago. Lenalee stepped back, and gave a nervous laugh, followed by a giggle: "Sorry, I get a little too carried away when gaming… Oh and if a man called Komui comes, please make sure he doesn't hear of this…"

"Umm, sure" Allen mustered a smile. "Who is he?"

"He's my slightly…overprotective brother, and also my, Miranda's and Krowry's producer. That reminds me: This is Krowry!" she gently pushed forward the vampire-like man whom she'd been killing three minutes ago and continued, "He covers up for Miranda on the keyboard when she isn't able to come."

"My name is Aleister Krowry," the man took a small step forward, "Pleased to meet you, Allen-san was it?"

"Oh yes, Allen Walker. Nice to meet you too." Allen smiled at the timid-looking man, much like himself.

"I heard you play the piano too, Allen-san?" he asked, returning the smile. "Maybe we can try out a duet sometime?"

"Gladly!"

"Guys~! How about we have a game before we start band practice?" Lavi joined the conversation.

"Usagi, then we will stay here until morning, we have a lot to do.." Marie was about to continue, but he saw 'GAME!' written on Allen's face, so he gave up, smiling at he white-hair: "Alright, I guess we can play for a while."

They set up three more control pads for the new players, out of the impressive number of ten game pads they owned. Allen had to enter a username since he was new, when Lavi flew over to the boy's remote and inserted 'Honey' as his permanent username for his control pad.

"LAVI!" Allen almost lunged at him, ready to rip his throat out.

"Don't worry sweetie, he's just getting revenge since we set him as 'Usagi' the first time he came here!" Lenalee giggled, entering the game as 'Chinoise'.

"Allen, you entered yet?" Marie asked.

"Umm, I am right now." Allen pressed the requested key, and logged in.

* * *

**Tada~! In a slightly long nutshell~**

**Number 1: Sorry for the not-so-subtle remake of the song 'Happy Family'. It made me lol.**  
**No 2: Am I the only one who loves the conversations between Lavi and 'Honey'?**  
**No3: Gaming Lenalee FTW xD**

**I enjoyed this chap, and I enjoyed the next one _even more _:3 Will post~ Soon~ Do you want me to? =^^=**

***chu***


	4. The Game, His Voice

**Yosu~! I've uploaded as soon as I edited!  
It gives me the warmies and the fuzzies when I read your reviews T-T Arigatou~! Keep up the good work :3**

**So here's the continuation, personally my fave chap up until now. C:

* * *

**There, in front of him, spread a vast new world, full of people like himself. He was there, flesh and bone. And so were, Marie, Lenalee, Lavi and the rest.

"We'll guide you. Firstly, never use your real name," Daisya called out to me in the game. He appeared as himself, a 3D version, but with the name 'Mushroom' beside him. "In fact it's best if you create a sort of alter ego, change yourself completely. Follow us: since your mind is here virtually, you don't really need controls, just…walk."

"Since you've gamed before, I suppose you'll be used to this in no time," Lenalee added.

'Mushroom', 'Usagi', 'Chinoise', Krowry who was ironically 'Vamp', and Marie who for some reason was 'Voice', though a voice was the one thing Allen admitted Marie was **not** gifted with, all raced through the sunny, city-like, crowded place until they reached a section that seemed like the complete opposite: Consisting of only grey buildings, no sunlight reaching in between the passageways through which the team ran.

"In short, this game is based on your abilities in doing anything you can do in real life, from flying planes to knitting. It's like a second life of sorts, but much more kickass. We are one of the strongest here, because of our martial arts experience, as well as quite popular with our virtual fanbase over our music, Honey," Usagi explained, running beside Allen. Allen sighed at the realization that Lavi would now call him Honey, whenever an opportunity presented itself. Marvelous.

"We were going to perform today, but first we have to deal with a duel of a sorts, since Usagi was acting like Mr.I-am-mature-and-can-kick-your-ass in front of one of the gangs, and then preferred 'strategic retreat' when it came down to another useless fight. He then received an official challenge, so it's pretty much inevitable now." Marie sighed, opening up a door underground and walking in ahead of everyone, to almost receive a blow on the head if he hadn't dodged.

"Shit! I missed!" A very fierce looking man, about the size of Marie roared out.

"Are you 'Skin'?" Marie asked.

"It's him!" Lavi popped in. "Let's finish this quickly Skin-kun!" he added cheerily.

The rest stepped back. Without further invitation, 'Skin' lunged himself at Lavi, who stepped aside swiftly, causing the giant to lose balance and topple over. The scene repeated itself a few more times, until the infuriated monster lunged himself at 'Usagi', with a knife in his hand. Lavi evaded again, with a little more effort and flung the knife out of Skin's hand, ending it with a kick that sent him flying, a thud heard as he made contact with the nearest wall. It was the first time Allen saw Lavi fight with an enemy, and it was to say the least, impressive.

"That's jujitsu for you!" Lavi smiled widely at his comrades who surrounded him.

"L-Usagi, can we wait until he gains consciousness?" Allen asked worriedly.

"Oi don't start the, I-am-a-martyr talk again, honey," Lavi pleaded, with the others staring at him with curiosity. Lavi realized that, and elaborated on the theme: "Apparently, Honey has a martyr complex and can't leave anyone, even an enemy, alone in such a situation."

The rest nodded understandingly, while Allen had the sudden urge to sock the red-haired bunny. Then suddenly, the lifeless body at the wall twitched, alarming all of the team. 'Skin' moved his hand, as though reaching out for something.

"Go ahead, Honey the Martyr, you wanted to save him!" Lavi laughed, but then to his ultimate shock watching Allen as he advanced towards the enemy. "Oi Hon-."

"G-give…this…," the beat-up giant whispered, "to Usagi." He breathed out before collapsing. Allen looked at the object in his hand.

It was a lollypop. And it said 'Reward' on it. *

Daisya facepalmed. 

Without further ado, the six set off towards the center of the 'city', where they would perform.

"I prefer if you perform with us another time, when we've practiced enough. And I really hope there'll be no unnecessary fighting for a few days, until you've adjusted. And no fighting practice either!" Marie glared at Usagi, who pouted. " Right now we'll just perform a few songs and then we'll have to log out, since we have some band practice to attend to, is that alright?" Marie asked when they had reached the stage.

"Yes ofcourse! I'm very grateful that you've introduced me to this game!" Allen beamed.

The enormous clock struck five in the virtual world, as the boy's band, united with Lenalee and Krowry, ascended the stage. The already gathered audience, erupted in squeals and shouts.

"_Seems like they are well known around here_," Allen thought to himself, standing beside the high stage.

"Filth in the beauty**!" Lavi counted down into the microphone and the song started.

_The reverse side of beauty_  
_It dyed by beloved filth_  
_Sexual disgrace_  
_The reverse side of beauty_  
_It dyed by beloved filth_  
_Ooh woaah ooh yeah!_

First thing in his ears was a slight beat of the drums, and Lenalee's angelic voice, almost seductive. He glanced at her and was shocked by the change in personality; she was made for the stage, it was like another person performing.

_Genwaku no umi shizunda hotaru_  
_Hitei wa yokkyuujou no uso_  
_Mujun de somaru taion_  
_Risei wo kaburu aibu ni_  
_Odori tokekomu shun wa fuini_  
_Kegarawashiku..._

_Prohibited bud..._  
_Reckless driving cucumber..._  
_The kin' collapses..._  
_Near relatives on death..._  
_The smell of a cigarette smell breath & shit_  
_Moment that bitter white jam is mixed_  
_Inside of a brain caused an error_  
_And goes mad by the sweet bug_

Lavi's voice then took over, deep and very unexpected coming from the feisty red-head. Allen found himself engulfed. His eyes snapped open as the chorus went bashing in, Lavi was half screaming by then.  
Allen wondered if there was at least one person in this place, that didn't want him. Then he got flustered for thinking something so stupid and while brooding over it, got stomped on by a new crowd of fans. He realized it when he was already bruised. He felt something pull him up, and before he knew it, he was standing on the stage, with Lavi holding him. It was Daisya's part, and Lavi was staring at Allen. The fangirls and fanboys were also staring at Allen. Lavi's eyes were locked on him, and he felt something from-

_My mind which falls_

_Your seed and my seed never mix!_  
_The connection of this blood is eternal!_  
_You cannot finish suppressing the desire!  
_

Lavi roared out the last chorus, only inches away. Allen could feel the heat of his body and the adrenaline. If he knew the song, he would have started singing for sure.

The song was over, and Lavi announced that 'Honey' was a new member of the band, and was to perform next time, earning a few squeals, a few whistles, a round of applause and even a question directed at him:

"Is he your boyfriend?" A tall, blonde girl shouted from something like the third row.

Allen blushed at the question, and Lavi didn't make it any better by grinning: "Who knows…" The audience exploded in excitement. Lavi bent down to Allen, his hot cheek brushing against Allen's burning one: "Lenalee doesn't have a part in the next song, she'll take you somewhere 'safe'."

* * *

Sigh. Allen was sitting together with Lenalee, in the room behind the stage. Damn Usagi, whatever it was, it felt awkward.

"…boyfriend is he, Honey?"

"Huh?" Allen started. He hadn't heard the question.

"I'm asking, Lavi isn't your boyfriend is he?" Oh **god**, her as well? And she looked kind of hopefull…exited? What in the name of all the food in the world was wrong with everyone?

"No." he answered. It felt awkward.

Before long, Lavi and co were also back.

"Sorry for earlier," Marie apologized. He then turned to Lavi and Daisya: "If you've had your fun, can we go now?" he asked.

And so they all logged out.

* * *

The 'real' world looked a little less colourful than the one in the game, Allen noted. After a short coffee break, Allen, Marie, Lavi and Daisya went 'upstairs' to practice. Adrenaline from the stage still in his veins, Allen asked to try and perform a new song. They decided on An Café's 'Aroma'. Starting of with a powerful drums and guitar combination, followed by Lavi's 'new' voice that Allen had already heard once today, but a more cheerful:

_Tada anokoro wa sobani iretara shiawasede_  
_Kotoba wa iranai koibitotoiu shoukoga hoshikatta_  
_Warui monohodo kireinimiete shimaunda_  
_Hidoishiuchi wo yuruseta kimi no egao ga zurukatta_

_Back then I was just happy to be by your side_  
_Didn't want words but I needed proof you were mine_  
_Bad things appear all the more attractive_  
_The cruel things you do so easily forgiven, your smile so sly  
_

And then Daisya's rap, that never failed to energize the song:

_Kimi wo kiraini narusube boku wa wasurete shimatta_  
_Tohouni kure sagashitemo mitsukaranu kotae_

_I seem to have forgotten how to hate you_  
_At my wits' end, I keep searching but the answer remains lost_

And then the chorus, as always the climax, the time when they become one.

"It's perfect," the two words rushed through Allen's mind, as he heard the harmony in which his voice and Lavi's were. This time they sang the whole song, without stopping. It was his first 'band practice' and it felt better than anything! Allen realized that upon meeting these people, two new worlds have opened up for him; the world in that amazing game that he had played for the first time today, and the world of Music. Lavi's guitar faded away, as the last few notes were played.

A few more times, and they were dead. The amount of energy given away during mere practice was insane. It was already like a performance!

"I suggest we stop before we collapse?" Marie grinned and no one protested. They agreed to have some quiet time for the rest of the evening. The four boys went down to the bar, and spotted Lenalle and Krowry there as well.

"You guys haven't gone home yet?" Lavi asked.

"Nope, Krowry wanted to listen to you guys and then we decided to stay for the rest of the time and have a few drinks with you as well," Lenalee got up to take another beer.

"Allen-san, the chorus sounded spectacular! I am your number one fan!" Krowry smiled.

"No Kro-chan! **I **am Honey's number one!" Lavi objected.

"No! He's **mine**!" Daisya mimicked a girl.

"Eh? Don't forget about m-"

"Let's stop or this will turn into a battle of blood and tears!" Marie chuckled, offering everyone a beer.

Everyone laughed, with Allen sitting in the middle, beet red. It didn't take him too long to start laughing himself.

"Let's have some music," Marie inserted a CD into his mini laptop and started up the player.

Allen caught the lights notes of a classic guitar somewhere far, and his eyes fluttered shut as he heard a male voice. It was husky and low. It was beautiful. The first voice he could readily say was _beautiful_. He listened to the lyrics.***

_Atemonaku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa_  
_Kasuka na toiki o tada shiroku somete_  
_Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni_  
_Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta_  
_"Ima mo aishite iru..."_

_Walking around aimlessly by myself_  
_Breathing a faint sigh, my breath turns white_  
_Seasons change, and in this fleeting season.._  
_My tears fall for no reason_  
_"Even now, I still love you_

The voice was full of sadness, hope. In the singer's half whispering, he could feel overwhelming emotions. He was sure that the person who sang this, was also just as beautiful as this sadness.  
Suddenly, the singers voice turned strong and even more powerful, almost devastating. Real feeling and emotion.  
Allen put his hands to his mouth, his eyes wide for a moment, then buried his face in his hands, as tears started rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't stop, he could hear the voice and it resounded deep inside him, the beauty of it, the devastating melancholy.

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_  
_Zutto sora o miageteta_  
_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara_  
_Mou ichido, tsuyoku dakishimete._

_Falling sadness transforms into pure white snow_  
_I'm always looking at the sky above me_  
_Before this body disappears, I want to reach the wish I have now_  
_Once more, I want to hold you tightly._

"Allen? Allen?" Eveyone was around him, he could feel hands on him, shaking him.

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakisimete…_  
_Once more, I want to hold you tightly…_

He looked up at everyone, meeting their worried faces, all leaning over him.

"Sorry..I.."

"Did we offend you?"

"Or maybe you feel ill?"

"The song…" was all he could manage to say.

"The song?"

"The song…was…"

"Boy, did Kanda's song move you that much?" Marie touched his shoulder, a gentle smile on his face.

Allen could only nod, and laugh through the remaining tears.

He finally calmed down, to everyone's relief.

"I'm sorry…" Allen said, shyly.

"Nothing to be sorry or embarrassed about boy, it is a beautiful song, and Kanda's voice is... pretty unique," Marie said, refilling his cup of tea.

"Um… Is Kanda…a singer?" Allen asked, after taking a sip

"Oh right, you don't know about him!" Lavi exclaimed. "Yu-kun is one of us!"

"He's away right now, but he'll be back soon. You'll have the chance to tell him in person, about the song," Marie smiled, and Allen blushed, still embarrassed for crying.

"Oi, I think Honey has a fever, he's red. Maybe some cognac-!" A yellow pillow straight in Lavi's face.

"You and the cognac…" Marie grinned after sighing.

"You and the **HONEY**!" Allen grimaced before laughing.

He loved the way Lavi could always lift his mood. He loved the way these people were becoming an irreplaceable part of his life.

He couldn't wait to meet Kanda as well. He couldn't wait to meet another amazing, kind and friendly person like all his new friends.

Or at least, that's the way he imagined him.

* * *

**Hahahah Allen is in for a surprise, ne?**

*I just had to add Skin Bolic and his sweet food mania xD  
****The GazettE's song 'The Filth in Beauty' - I chose it because I like the band, and there's a female part for Lenalee in this song. My fave song is 'Shiver' though C:**  
***** This is from Gack's 'Last Song'. The BEST singer and BEST song :3 Plus I think it really suits Kanda (his low voice). It's really emotional as well, if you read and listen it'll be twice as amazing!**

**Now it is time~! For me to ramble about how Kanda is being an uncooperative jerk. So I'll have to take my time with the next chap T-T Wish me luck~**

*chu*


	5. Couldnt wait to see you

**After a painfully and shamefully long period of time Im finally back. Feel free to throw cake at me. I dont like strawberry though ^^**

**I have school tomorow, and seven hours of sleep left. Not like I care. But there are some people in this house that were created to nag at me when I dont go to bed on time, so I better finish before the series of -mumble, mumble- -eye-rolling- -grunt, grunt- start... (^^)"  
**Allen skipped about outside, taking the usual route to the Black Order, humming the cheery tune for their new song. He was in high spirits, considering the fact that the current weather was on his small, but still existent, 'hate' list. It was wet, foggy and even more freezing than the day three weeks ago, when he met Marie and co for the first time.

* * *

But he didn't care too much, because his priority wasn't brooding over the weather, but to reach his destination without taking any wrong turns, since Lavi wasn't there to escort him today and he had a poor sense of direction, apparently.

The number of people he would see today was also uncertain, since many said that they had 'to study', – surprisingly, most of them actually studied – whereas Lavi locked himself in the library, lost in the world of research.

He'd known Marie, Lenalee, Daisya, Miranda and Krowry for a whole of twenty-two days, and he was very happy that he had grown to be most comfortable when around them. He had his own 'member card' now, so he could enter the Order now, even if there was no one there. Still, he silently hoped to see as many of them as possible, since he hadn't seen them for two days already, and they usually met up every evening, even during week days. He considered calling them and asking, but then he decided to see when he got there.

A sigh of relief, he actually reached the place without any unnecessary adventures. He proceeded inside, following the small little arrows and hilarious pictures his friends have drawn on the walls, so he could find his way around the tunnels. Grinning at a nine-legged octopus, drawn by Daisya, he turned right and soon reached the huge door. Another, genuinely true, sigh of relief.

The place was emptily quiet, but Allen preferred to come in slowly, throwing wary glances in different directions, to make sure that someone like Daisya hadn't sneaked up on him or something. He calmed down after coming to a sad conclusion that he was alone, and proceeded bravely across the room only to be rewarded with a blow on the head and words that sounded much like "What are you here for, you…". But he wasn't sure, since he passed out halfway. The last thing he remembered was his backbone thrashing into a wall, and an unbearable surge of pain. When he came to, he was still standing, so he concluded that he most probably passed out for like a second or two.

He opened his eyes, first seeing nothing, then white, then his blurry eyes met a pair of stinging black. Intense eyes. Locked on him, narrowed.

"Che. I'm talking to you, you thug!"

"_Huh?"_

He felt someone shake him. His head, not exactly firm on his neck, bobbed down and then up, smashing against the wall. He was slowly coming to his senses, but the way this was going he would pass out again, in no time.

Wait…the **fuck**? Pass out? Wasn't he in the Black Order? He was being beaten up and if he heard correctly, being called a thug. Why? Clever question. Could this be Lenalee's overprotective brother? Allen lifted his head up slightly, to look at the person who was preparing to punch his face into the wall, upon meeting him around forty seconds ago.

Since the person's face was only inches away, it was hard to take a good look at him. And Allen made an assumption that the man wouldn't be so kind to move, so that Allen could properly examine him. Ha hah… **WHY WAS HE EVEN BOTHERING?**

"I'm…not a thug," Allen managed to croak out.

"Then what are you? You just broke into this place, you **thug**!" The staring eyes narrowed even more, strong hands on his neck, strangling him. Allen caught a pair of lips that let out a low growl.

Allen lost it. He was being smashed into a wall, being strangled, called a thug and growled at for no apparent fucking reason.

He bent his knee, concentrating all his remaining, almost non-existing, strength, fueled by anger, and kicked the male somewhere around the shin, distancing himself from him. He used the one second he had before he would be killed to catch the so-needed air.

"**YOU!" **The male lunged at him, with a fierce roar, prepared to deliver another blow-

"OI! YOU OUT OF YOUR FRIGGIN MIND?" a familiar voice silenced all words and stopped actions.

_"Marie…"_  
_

Ouch.

Allen opened his eyes, adjusting himself to the light.

_"Looks like I was out for quite a while. Feels like I slept more than I had to, and now my head's throbbing…WHA- No, wait. The reason for this agony is because I am a thug. **THE HELL? I'm not a thug**!"_ Allen bolted up in anger, or at least attempted to, before wincing in pain and dropping back down. He decided to calm himself.

He eyed his surroundings. Judging by the metal ceiling and crazy walls, he was still in the Black Order, no doubt. Then his eyes fell onto his shirt. It had a wet patch on it. Allen imagined a gut-crushing scene: Lavi crying on top of his unconscious body in a 'HONEYDONTLEAVEME!' manner. He burst out laughing.

But it would not happen because Lavi wasn't here. He was alone, with that maniac probably still roaming around here…He felt a sudden chill and then

"EEEEERK!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and shrieked, letting the almost girly screech echo in his throbbing head for almost an eternity. He spun around only to meet Lenalee's startled, apologetic and guilty face.

"Honey I'm so sorry!" she blurted out, bowing down slightly and motioning her hands in an apologetic manner.

"Oh it's you Lenalee." Allen stated breathlessly, eyes wide for a moment, before breaking into a 'on a verge of tears from relief' smile and being pulled into a hug by his Chinese friend.

"GUYS! HE'S AW-" Lenalee started screaming, but then seeing Allen wince from the loudness, gave him an apologetic face once again and ran off to tell the others.  
_

"Noo~ I wanna see my Honey~!" Allen heard wailing from the gaming room.

_"Must've been loud, considering that the room is _soundproof…" and then it hit him. _"**Lavi**? Lavi is here?"  
_  
Then there was a slam, a bang, and a few more, followed by a muffled albeit still loud and desperate cry, before Marie and Krowry emerged.

Allen broke into a moved smile. Everyone was here…

"Honey you alright?" Marie asked worriedly as he reached the silverette.

"Sure am." He chuckled. "Moreover, everyone's busy…I'm so sorry if you had to come because of me…"

"Don't worry Allen-san," Krowry smiled. "I've finished my studies, whereas Lenalee and Miranda are doing so here."

Allen gave a sigh of relief and lowered his head. His eyes fell on his shirt.

"Oh, by the way," he started, pointing at the wet patch.

"Oh that Honey…umm…well when Lavi saw you lying unconscious," Lenalee suddenly popped up.

"You must be kidding me," Allen thought, remembering the scene he had imagined.

"…he sort of tried dumping a bucket of water on you…-"

"**Eh?"**

"With hysterical screams," Daisya popped up from behind Lenalee, making the poor white-head 'eek' for the painfully umpteenth time, since that was the last person whom Allen expected to see. The hoodied druggie imitated Lavi, making everyone crack-up, Allen included, even though his head was about to burst from the sound.

"We hardly stopped that nutcase…" Marie exhaled, suppressing a chuckle. "Oi wait! This isn't what we're supposed to be doing right now! Honey, how are you feeling?"

The rest gasped, remembering, and started fussing around the injured teen.

"Well, fine overall."

"Where does it hurt?" Lenalee fretted.

"The head." Allen answered straight away. And then added after a while of thinking, "And…my throat is sore?"

"Aight! We'll get you tea!"

"Cognac~" they all jumped at the ghostly voice that came from below. Lavi who was hiding behind Marie on his knees let out a snort and was instantly stomped on by a surprised Marie.

"Aaaaii! I'm not a cockroach!" Lavi sniffed.  
"How did you get here, Lavi?" Lenalee gasped.

"I picked the lock!" the red-head grinned at them, visibly proud.

"The door wasn't even locked." Daisya deadpanned.

"That room doesn't even **have **a lock."

* * *

A while after, Miranda handed Allen his tea and set off to prepare some drinks for the rest. Allen sipped it, relaxed, enjoying as it soothed his sore throat and partially his headache.

Everyone fell silent, their glances falling on the white-head, who was fully indulged in his tea drinking process. The first one to speak up was the one to whom keeping quiet was the worst torture:

"I'm really sorry, really sorry… I didn't come with you today," Allen was startled by Lavi's sudden seriousness. "..Honey."

"I wanna crack his skull open. Jeez say at least ONE FULLY PLEASANT sentence!"

"He's right, we are extremely sorry!" Lenalee stood up and stood in front of him. So did everyone. "I can't apologize enough for not coming earlier today, honey…"

Apparently, everyone had started calling him Honey after the incident with the game. Spectacular. Just fantastic.

But right now it wasn't the time to brood over it. "Seriously guys, I told you I'm feeling better!" he smiled widely at the friends he cherished so much.

They seemed to have calmed down, and after giving him a big hug, sat back down.

"But I insist you stay here today. It's already midnight, no way to walk with that head of yours. Walk home when you feel better." Marie said. "I will stay here since I don't have courses tomorrow."

"Me too~!"

Allen didn't feel like arguing would benefit him, so he simply nodded.

"I seriously hope you're going to feel better after another nap," Lenalee shook her head. "My-my.."

Allen's thoughts rushed back to the incident. Those piercing eyes, he wanted to poke them right out…He clenched his fists.

"That guy **is **low-tempered and more than a tad bit dangerous when it comes to this place, but still - that was…violent." Marie shook his head.

"You guys know him?" Allen asked slowly, feeling his blood boiling up.

"Yu-kun's arrived today! He's our friend!"

_"Yu..? Where have I heard that name?"_

"Yeah, that guy mistook you for a thug… And he's not the type who asks questions, he just…acts." Marie eyed Allen's head. "Man, I'm sorry, overall he's a nice guy…" Marie trailed off.

"Don't get on his bad side, dude," Daisya smirked, lowering his hoodie. "Though I guess you already have."

_"Great… Without even doing anything, I just got onto the Order's..no- probably the World's biggest whacko's bad side…ahah."_

"Well, try to enjoy the rest of the day~" Lavi encouraged.

"Oi Kanda, get down here!" Marie gave a shout.

_"Kanda!"_

He would remember that name anywhere! Kanda was the guy with the most amazing voice he had heard in his life! Allen was already shaking with excitement: maybe Lavi was right, maybe he could just enjoy the rest of the day. Forget the asshole and meet one more awesome friend.

A figure in the distance descended the stairs and proceeded towards them. Allen was smiling from ear to ear, his heart beating fast as he remembered the song he heard a few days ago.

A swish of the hair caught Allen's eyes. Beautiful hair, dark, and just from looking he could imagine how silky it would be to the touch. The man reached the crowd, looking up reluctantly.

"**Che**."

That pair of eyes. Stinging black.

Eyes he didn't want to see ever again. Allen glared at the man, the first time in his life SUCH a resentful expression on his face. He resisted the urge to rip his throat open. **How **this asshole had the guts to appear in front of him after beating him up for no damn reason he did **NOT **have the slightest idea. But he wasn't about to let this disgusting freak (who was now also a part of his small, but still existent, 'hate' list) ruin the remains of his good mood.

Forcing his flaming eyes off of the glaring temper-challenged male and deciding to ignore him, he turned to the rest:

"So, umm…when is Kanda going to come?" He smiled sweetly at his friends.

"…..Um…Honey, this is Kanda."

* * *

**BAHAHAHAAAAA -wipes tear- BWAAAAHAHAH! Deadly or what? x'DD**


End file.
